1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cursor control device, which is a C.I.P. application of U.S. Pat. No. 08/908,098, filed on Aug. 11, 1997 and is a two axial input device, by a single operation mode, the movement of the input device is detected so as to reduce the operation range and generate an absolute coordinate so to position accurately, the input device may be a mouse, a track ball, a hand writing plate, etc. for generating the signals 0 and 1.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional mouse, an active ball resists against two circular optic grid pieces to rotate, and then the signals, 0 and 1 are generated through the reading of a reading device. In the design of the mouse, the default reading value is installed with an acceleration ratio. Thus, by the increasing of the moving speed, the respective cursor on the display screen is also moved to a desired position rapidly. But in a virtual multiplying display screen, the input device must move many times to attain the boundary (as shown in FIG. 1). When the cursor is moved rapidly and then is reversed, the mouse will not return to the original point. If returning to a low speed operation, the mouse must move for a long distance and the positioning performance is not accurate. In summary, during the operation of the prior mouse, the hand needs to change position and lift frequently, and thus a larger moving area is required, therefore, the input operation is not convenient.